EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS MELLIZOS POTTER
by marirroma
Summary: ONE SHORT BELLA Y EDWARD LLEVAN 1 AÑO CASADOS. DE PRONTO APARECE UN JOVEN DE 18 AÑOS EN LA PUERTA DE LOS CULLEN. ¿QUIEN SERA EL JOVEN? ¿QUE RELACIÓN TIENE CON BELLA?


Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Lilian Cullen-Swan, o así me conocen en Estados Unidos, o mejor dicho en la pequeña localidad de Forks, ya que conocí allí hace unos 3 años a mi amado vampiro y esposo Edward Anthony Culle, pero poseo un secreto que incluso el desconoce, y solo mi protector y su esposa sabe.

Mi autentico apellido de soltera no es Swan sino Potter, soy la hermana melliza del elegido, Harry James Potter Evans, soy mayor que el por cerca de media hora y soy más poderosa e inteligente que el (está probado que herede esos genes Evans). Pero mi hermano me obligo a mudarme tras el incidente del ministerio, yo en ese tiempo ya estaba algo ida por la muerte de m i mejor amigo, Amos Digory el año anterior a manos del que no debe ser nombrado (en otras palabras Tom Riddle) en la prueba final del TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS.

Hay cosas que no he explicado, como que yo no estoy marcada o ligada con Voldermort, ya que en el accidente de la Familia Potter me encontraba camino a Howarts para que Dumbledore anotara los cambios que experimentaba, desde que tenía poco mas de 2 meses se empezaron a notar en mi grandes cantidades de magia, ligadas al conocimiento que adquiría con rapidez y mi facilitación en el aprendizaje de cualquier tipo, mi padre James y tío Sirius estaban locos conmigo, se aprovechaban de mi "ignorancia" para gastar una que otra broma. El viaje lo realice con mi padrino, el tío Remus John Lupin.

Lo más extraño fue la reaparición del gen de la metamorfología, ya que hacia más de 1 siglo que no nacía ningún metamórfogo en la familia Potter. Tras el accidente al contrario que mi hermano que acabo en casa de tía Petunia, viví viajando y estudiando junto con Rem que se volvió como mi 2º padre. En los periodos en los que se convertía en hombre- lobo me enviaba a casa de los Weasley (habían ocurrido varios incidentes y no era capad de evitar algún que otro problema). Se volvieron como unos hermanos para mí, sobre todo los gemelos, Fred y George, que compartían mi gusto por las bromas.

A los 11 años, aunque según Dumbledore podría haber entrado antes por mi avanzado control de la magia y mis conocimientos sobre esta, acompañe a mis "hermanos" hasta la entrada a la estación del tren de Howarts, al contrario que ellos me adelante un trecho para poder encontrar un vagón con poca ocupación, la noticia del Gran Harry Potter llegaba a Howarts era lo primordial ese día.

A mi casi nadie me conocía y quien lo hacía era por el apellido de Rem ya que querían mantener mi posición como hermana de "el niño que sobrevivió" muy aparte, por lo que con consentimiento del Director estudiaría con el nombre de Isabella Lupin, luego tras mi graduación lo cambiaríamos en el ministerio. Los Weasley eran los únicos que sabían quién era y lo guardarían en secreto. Ron me acompaño en el compartimento hasta que llego una chica, Hermione Granger parecía un celebrito ya que se estaba leyendo historia de la magia.

Al poco entro mi hermano, Ron parecía extasiado de conocerle. Hermione por su lado solo interesada, yo estaba eufórica, incluso casi salto sobre él haciendo un gran esfuerzo me presente como una desconocida hacia él. Durante el trayecto Hermione hizo demostraciones de hechizos elementales de 1º y el primer intento de Ron acabo en desastre y su rata huyo. Cuando llego el carrito l amale señora me sonrió. Me conocía de da las veces que volvía con los estudiantes tras mis "visitas" a Dumbledore.

En el momento de la selección la mayor parte de los profesores empezaron a hablar entre ellos al llamarme hacia el banco. (Sin contar con la bronca del sombrero al usar otro apellido) Claro estaba que era la hija de Lili Evans era su vivo retrato físico (si no me transformaba), a excepción de las esmeraldas q etnia por los ojos, en el carácter era un coctel de ambos, tenido lo "bueno" de ambos, me acusaron incluso de bipolaridad por mis cambios drásticos de humor y mi perverso sentido del humor. Al contario mi hermano era la viva imagen de nuestro padre con unos ojos color chocolate, por su carácter pacífico y bueno, era Sant Potter no tenía la inteligencia de nuestra madre, pero parecía que la habilidad en el quidich y en artes de combate y meterse en líos de papa si las tenia.

Al empezar la selección el sobrero estuvo deliberando donde colocarme, tenía las cualidades de una Gryffindor y de una Ravenclaw, pero gano el conocimiento y ganaron las águilas, el resto de mis amigos y familia eran leones, lo raro fue la cara de mi hermano al sentarse y mirarme.

Tras el gran misterio de la piedra filosofal debido a la necesidad de donarle sangre a Harry se acabo de enterar que es mi hermano. Y durante el resto del tiempo en el que estuvimos en Howarts, a escondidas me trataba como a una hermana y a la vista de todos como una buena amiga.

Llegados a 3º, me concedieron un giraremos para poder cursar todas mis materias, que para variar había elegido todas las asignaturas, "papa" Lupin vino a ser nuestro maestro de D.C.A.O., al contrario que otros alumnos gozaba de una gran practica para escribir mis trabajos y memorizar los temarios, por lo que al igual que en todos mis cursos, saque extraordinario. Lo malo es que me aburría, ya que no tenía ninguna actividad extraescolar y a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento.

Desde 4º use mis poderes como metamórfaga el giraremos y un par de conjuros avanzados para poder intentar dar dos cursos a la vez, por lo que probé haciendo 4º y 6º a la par, al principio bajaron levemente mis calificaciones pero al adaptarme al ritmo exigido en ambas y a no cometer errores al entregar mis trabajos volví a mi media habitual.

Lo malo ese año fue el torneo de los tres magos, en el que Harry se vi obligado a participar, y salió victorioso al finar, pero pagando un alto precio, también ese año conocí a mi prima Annabella Swan la hija del tío Charlie hermano de nuestra madre, era muy inteligente y hermosa.

El curso siguiente todo cambio, llamaban a mi hermano mentiroso, en los medios de prensa mágicos excepto en el quisquilloso. La clase de D.C.A.O. la impartió Dolores Humbrige- cara de sapo. Era detestable y pija. Es decir ¿?quien llenaría su despacho con papel de color rosa y platillos de gatos? Ahí me dedique a ayudar a los gemelos en sus bromas, nadie supo que fui yo, ni que mi padre me enseño con menos de 1 año.

Lo malo de ese año fue la brigada que monto cara de sapo, formada gran parte por Slytherin, el ejercito de Dumbledore (en el cual participe de forma indirecta, ya que me dedicaba a redirigir a las autoridades a otras zonas en las que se encontraba la clase), la ausencia de practica en la asignatura de la cara sapo, el aumento de normas sin sentido, y muchos otros desvaríos de la enviada del ministerio. Pero lo peor fue la lucha en la sala de las profecías, tío Sirius murió, casi posee el innombrable a mi hermano, los mortifagos casi nos achicharan y encontré mi profería.

_PROFECIA DE ISABELLA MARIE LILIAN POTTER EVANS_

_{Cuando el amor llegue al corazón cruelmente dañado, se abrirá la esperanza para su mundo. Cuando se casen las dos piezas del puzle el final de la guerra estará cerca. Cuando el fruto del amor de ambos seres vaya a Howarts la unión de ambos mundos finalizara. }_

Al estudiar ese año 5º y 7º (a la par)realice los 12 exámenes de cada grado, logrando 12 TIMMOS y 12 EXTASIS, con un excelente, después de lo sufrido por Cara de Sapo, no acepte la invitación del ministerio para trabajar allí nada mas desaparecí mudándome junto a tío Charlie.

Tome la apariencia de la prima Anna y tras tomar una poción logre evitar mis cambios a rápida velocidad, provocados por la magia. Mi barita quedo guardada en el fondo de mi mochila, durante el tiempo que tarde en empezar el instituto me estudie los temarios muggle al principio con tía Renée pero luego viaje a Forks junto a tío Charlie , al aparentar 17 años fue sencillo hacer una vida.

Parecía que todo me iba bien, excepto el exceso de pretendientes, y mi atracción imposible de evitar hacia los Cullen, sabía desde un principio que eran vampiro s i jugué un poco con ellos (haciéndome la tonta, claro está), todo lo que pasamos los Cullen y yo durante ese 1º año fue casi mágico, volver a sentirme parte de una familia fue lo que me maravillo, cuan do los problemas con los nómadas, empecé a plantearme el querer ser convertida. Mis poderes no desaparecerían, sino aumentarían, gozaría de inmortalidad, claro si era junto con Edward.

Luego llego "el fatídico 18 cumpleaños", la verdad era el 16 y hacia más de 1 mes que había cumplido los años, lo poco que sabía de Harry era lo que decían los cotilleos y los miembros de la orden es decir, casi nada. Cuando me dejo Edward me sentí morir, incluso mi amistad con Jacob, un animago cazador de vampiros de la Push, era un mero apoyo que se derrumbaba poco a poco. En una de sus búsquedas de victoria, me dirigí con mi nimbus 2001 (no necesitaba ninguna mejor, fue, hacia el acantilado, y ahí salte, al principio al oír la voz de la ilusión de Edward dude de montar en la escoba, pero a escasos centímetros del agua, me monte y sobre volé el mar, no note que Jake me buscaba en la zona, al verle aterrice y devolví a casa la escoba.

Al volver a casa me encontré con una Alice con complejo "he perdido a mi mejor amiga", al ver que estaba viva empezó a rebotar por la sala, Jake había desaparecido de la casa, y me toco decirla la típica mentira sobre mis hobbies, ya que había vuelto al uso de la magia de la forma más experimental que existía. Con los ahorros que tenia me compre una moto y la hechice para poder usarla en cualquier medio (colar, correr sobre el agua, submarinismo, carretera y montaña), me costó varios intentos sin deformarla o alterarla de alguna forma. A Charlie casi le da un infarto al enterar se de mi nuevos hobbies.

Me regaño por el mal comportamiento y por no hacer caso a la promesa de su hermano, del cual no sabía nada, incluso se estaba pensando el transformarme sin el consentimiento de Ed. Tras una llamada que no llegue a coger Alice llego (había salido al coche) gritando que Edward se había ido a Volterra, creo que casi me desmayo.

Casi llego tarde al intento de suicidio de mi novio (quisiera el o no lo era), se alegro enormemente de que no hubiera muerto, ¿Cómo había pensado eso?, unos Vulturis quisieron llevarnos con los "3 reyes vampiro" (creo que son homosexuales) tras la llegada de Alice y un resumen mental que acabo en una mala mirada por parte de Edward hacia mi persona (no soy suicida, con catorce años volé sobre un dragón letal y no me he muerto, para especificar, fue tras la 1º prueba sobre el colacuerno), la sucesiva llegada de una tal Jane nos provoco ir a la audiencia.

Toda la sala estaba llena de vampiros, por su porte eran muy orgullosos de quienes eran y no intervendrían sin ordenes de ello o para defender a sus líderes. Aunque, uno se me hacia vagamente familiar, uno de los que estaba en los tronos me sonaba de haberlo visto de viaje con el tío Rem. Creo que cuando lo "conoci" (ya que quiso matar a mi padrino) se presento como Cayo. Parecía que no me recordaba, y lo veía normal, mi yo de 4 años tenía largos cabellos rojo fuego y ojos color esmeralda, sin contar con un aroma a lirios con matices de dulces (creo que era tarta de frambuesa) y ahora con una apariencia de 18 años pelo color caoba y ojos del mismo color, con un aroma tipo a frutos silvestres y fresias.

Todo se soluciono haciendo que Edward prometiera transformarme en "su" naturaleza, es decir vampiro vegetariano, no asesino de todo humano a mi paso. Logramos salir a tiempo de esa sala antes de que empezaran su "comida", no podían ser un poco más civilizados, solo les faltaba pone {TURISTAS, SI DESEAN DEJAR DE EXISTIR VIENDO LAS MARAVILLAS DEL ARTE DEL CASTILLO SIGAN A LA VAMPIRESA}. Mientras esperábamos la llegada de la noche Edward se cercioraba de que de verdad estuviera junto a él, me rozaba con finas caricias, mientras hablaba a toda velocidad con Alice, al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle nos recogieron el resto de los Cullen, Alice y Jasper montaron una escena, tipo película romántica, solo les faltaba el beso y el cartel de FIN. Carlisle y Esme nos recibieron con cariño, regañaron a Ed por su falta de consideración hacia el resto de la familia.

En el coche creo que las alucinaciones pudieron conmigo ya que Rose me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, recibiendo burlas de los chicos, ya que no valían por mi somnolencia, no había dormido en cerca de 5 días y no solo por culpa del viaje a Italia. Al llegar y dejarme en casa. Charlie lo hecho, en parte como castigo por no avisar del destino de mi viaje ni a él ni a Remus, dejar una nota.

{TENGO QUE IRME CON ALICE. EDWARD ESTA EN PROBLEMAS.}

Lo que los Cullen no sabían es que mi "padre" si sabía de las incursiones de mi novio en mi cuarto para velar mi sueño. Estuve inconsciente durante más de 30 horas, y el estuvo cada minuto junto a mí. Al despertar creí que aun soñaba, no podía creer que mi amado Adonis estuviera de vuelta conmigo, no se creyó y parecía un poco dolido al decirle que creía que era un sueño, pero los de talles que le hacían real los trataba de ignorar.

Discutimos sobre lo sucedido desde la "ruptura" lo que hicimos y las mentiras que me dijo para que yo sufriera lo menos posible. Era un encanto, pensar antes en mi y en mis sentimientos que en el mismo. Al ver que seguía en sus trece de no querer convertirme me dirigí a mi puerto seguro. Parecía que Edward aun no había visto mi moto en el garaje, creía que tenía esa cafetera aun en marcha. (La seguía teniendo pero remodelada al igual que la moto, completamente silenciosa). El creía que eras peligroso para mí pues parece (aunque sea verdad) que no me ha visto usar la varita y las pociones, soy un hueso duro de roer.

Tardo en reaccionar y me llevo a reunirme con la familia, creía que con lo que había dormido no podría hacer nada que seguiría cansada. Logre tras mucho esfuerzo convencer a la mayor parte de la familia para que me permitieran transformarme. Al final quedamos en que sería Carlisle tras la graduación.

Edward como buen novio intento hacerme cambiar de parecer ofreciéndome transformarme a cambio de casarme con él, él creía que le tenía algún tipo de aversión al matrimonio, pero la verdad era que la que lo tenía era Anna no Isa. Acepte con ganas, pero pareció encantarle. Incluso sin que se enterara Alice nos iríamos a Las Vegas.

- Edward ¿Por qué no vas en la moto?

- bella tu no tienes moto, al igual si queremos hacer esto sin Alice deberías ir en mi espalda

- ¡no! Mi moto es más rápida de lo que crees- saque mi bebe y la montamos a gran velocidad, al contrario que una moto convencional era capaz de reaccionar a los gustos del conductor, por lo que casi en un minuto estábamos en la salida del pueblo.

Cuando volvimos la familia estaba de muy buen humor, habían sido 2 días de desaparición avisada a mis protectores familiares, no se opusieron a la boda, incluso siendo Lupin tan rencoroso con los vampiros. Desde ese día vivíamos en una casita que tenia la familia en las afueras más cerca de la casa de Charlie.

Al pasar la graduación algo extraño sucedió. A palabras de Carlisle estaba embarazada, fue un gran sock para la familia, habíamos pensado transformarme tras la graduación pero gracias a la pequeña "bendición" esperaría tras dar a luz.

Nos volvimos a casar en Julio, invitando a todos los conocidos. Eso incluía a Tanya, que aparte de intentar dejarme sin marido, al ver que estaba en estado entro en sock vampírico. En el 31 de Julio nacieron mis bebes Edward Anthony Cullen Swan (Potter) y Reneesme Alié Cullen Swan (Potter). El día de yo nací nacieron mis bebes y me transformaron. Tuvimos problemas con los Vulturis pero lo solucionamos al reconocer que no tenían derecho a atacarnos sin motivos (al ser un escudo tanto físico como psíquico, no pudieron atacarnos, y al ser una especie de esponja de dones, les devolvía sus golpes) .

Pasamos un año sin accidentes hasta que un día.

Mis niños aparentaban ya unos 11 años a pesar de tener solo uno, según había estudiado sobre los semivampiros, crecían hasta la apariencia de 11 años a gran velocidad, hasta la de 17 a velocidad humana y ahí no envejecían nada más. Eso era algo bueno y malo. Iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de mis bebes con un día de retraso (Edd y yo tuvimos que viajar a Denaly, por la pequeña empresa que habíamos colocado allí, solo era una sucursal). Pero nos distrajo el golpe de puerta.

Alice abrió y lo que vi me dejo anonadada era mi hermano Harry se le notaba poco el llegar a esa edad, pero tenía restos de cicatrices muy notorias para mis ojos de vampiro, la guerra ya había pasado ¿eso era posible?

Desde ese momento tuve que contarle a los Cullen la verdad sobre mi y sobre cómo había sido mi vida, los problemas que tuve con tío Rem, mis viajes con los Weasley, todo sin olvidarme de nada, mis años en Howarts, (me miraban mis "padres" con orgullos) ya que era raro dar tanto rendimiento en algo así sin ayuda. Luego mi hermano conto lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, todas las muertes, la guerra, mi ahijado (que nos dejaba a nosotros como su cuidadores).

Esa noche rompí el hechizo y me mostré como era muy parecida a mi madre, habíamos decidido mudarnos a Londres y Edward me convenció para dar clases en Howarts, quedarnos en Hogsmeade a vivir, Jun y Nessie irían a Howarts a estudiar como magos normales y mi amado esposo controlaría nuestra empresa desde donde estuviéramos. Era casi un sueño.

- Bella

- si, Edward

-¿Me amas?

- Mas que a mi existencia

El sonrió y me beso. Amaba a este hombre y el a mi nada podía ser más perfecto para nosotros.

Han pasado casi 20 años de mi vuelta a Howarts y ahora por orden de Maconagal ocupaba el puesto de directora, mi familia es muy feliz y todo gracias a que tras nuestro cumpleaños mi hermano volvió a por mí. Que más podía desear (y no cuentas nietos ya que Nessie tras casarse con Jacob tubos trillizos).

Tengo a mi esposo, a mi hermano, a mis amigos y a mi familia. Todos formamos parte de la comunidad mágica que gracias a Jun se unió a la comunidad vampírica y forjaron unas normas que favorecían a ambos solo para evitar luchas innecesarias.

**FIN**

* * *

**Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención**

**ES UN ONE SHORT PERO SE PUEDE VOLVER UN FIC COMENTE PORFAVOR**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO DESEAR FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A AQUELLOS QUE CUMPLEN AÑOS EL 8 DE ENERO**


End file.
